Calm Emotions
by AngelEyes87
Summary: A collection of 100 themed drabbles about the redhead gamer and the blond chocolate obsessed Mafia boss. Mello/Matt. Drabble 16: Be A Man. Yaoi. Please R&R!
1. Birthday

**A/N: **Hi, everyone! This is my first ever Death Note fanfiction, which is something I always wanted to do at some stage. Death Note is one of my all time favourite anime and from the first episode I was hooked. Now I've been reading a few fics in this section and one of the pairing that I grew to adore is Mello and Matt – they really seem perfect with one another. So, I decided to write a 100 drabble based collection about them. I hope you enjoy this!

**Disclaimer: **None of the Death Note characters including Matt and Mello belong to me. I won't put in any more disclaimers in as it ruins the flow of the story.

**Calm Emotions**

**By AngelEyes87**

**1. Birthday**

Glancing over at the clock on the bedside table, I realised that it was exactly midnight. I knew what that meant – it was Mello's ninth birthday. With a grin I switched on the lampshade, waking up Mello in the process.

"Matt, what are you doing up at this hour? Go back to sleep!"

As soon as I retrieved the present from the bedside cabinet drawer, I got out of bed and walked over to Mello. He raised a questioning eyebrow silently.

"Happy Birthday!" I cheerfully said, giving him his gift. It was a box of Thornton's chocolates.

**A/N: **Don't ask me why, but I get the idea of Matt waking Mello up at midnight to give him his birthday present. Oh, and all of these drabbles will be different – some of them can be when they're younger, some of them will either be romantic or platonic, and some of them will follow the canon while others will not.


	2. Death

**A/N: **Sorry for the delayed update for this, guys. After Christmas I had to do an essay for university so that was my main concern. Since I'm free from essays, I decided to update this. You should expect to see this updated on a more regular basis. Oh, and thank you to those who have reviewed – all your words mean a lot to me XD.

**Calm Emotions**

**By AngelEyes87**

**2. Death**

Both Matt and Mello were waiting in a car outside The Imperial Hotel. Just as Mello expected, Kiyomi Takada made her way out from the entrance of the hotel .This had been the second night in the row Takada has met with Light Yagami. Mello was certain something was going on.

As Mello was lost in thought, Matt lit a cigarette, placing the stick in between his lips and inhaling the intoxicating nicotine. Frowning, Mello turned to look at him only to be rewarded by smoke being blown into his face.

"Smoking will be the death of you, Matt!"

**A/N: **I think writing about Mello or Matt's death would be too predictable so I decided to write about Matt's habit of smoking. Originally for this chapter I was going to have them two talk about Roger's death and Mello saying something like "Serves the old bastard right."


	3. Where are the Crackers?

**A/N: **Yes, I'm back with another drabble for _Calm Emotions_! I'd like to thank those who have been kind enough to leave a review for this story. I'm really hoping that it will become popular. Okay, so this drabble is really hilarious in my opinion as when I chose the prompt this situation suddenly appeared in my mind...

**Calm Emotions**

**By AngelEyes87**

**3. Where are the Crackers?**

"For fuck's sake, Mello!" Matt growled, storming into the front room when I was watching _Hit-man._ From my position on the sofa, I gazed up to meet his frustrated glare with what I hoped to be an innocent expression.

"Where did you put the crackers?"

Sighing, I pointed in the direction of the kitchen while refocusing my attention on the film. "Try the bottom shelf of the cabinet."

As he left, he murmured, "I wonder why you put them in the most weirdest of places..."

Only to get a glimpse of your ass when bending over.

**A/N: **Hehe, I think that sums up Mello in a nutshell XD. Anyway, please let me know what you think in a review and I'll update this as soon as possible.


	4. Slightly Disturbed

**A/N: **I know I updated this yesterday but I've been writing more drabbles for this story right now. I'd like to thank those who have continued to review this as your words mean the world to me. I'm so happy that you like this :) I just realised that today is the day where Mello and Matt died in the anime so here's something funny to remember them by.

**Calm Emotions**

**By AngelEyes87**

**4. Slightly Disturbed**

In having recovered all the video footage evidence from the Special Task Force's investigation about the Kira case, Matt burnt it onto DVD. As they were about to watch it closely, Mello took one satisfying bite of his chocolate bar.

What if Kira had been one of the force team members when L died from a sudden heart attack? If this was true, then Light Yagami was undoubtedly Kira.

However the on-screen image that appeared caused them to gasp in shock, not believing their eyes.

Mello shrieked, "Why the hell is L handcuffing Yagami naked to the damn bed?"

**A/N: **Believe me, I wouldn't be surprised if L done that to Light when they were handcuffed together during the time ;) Please leave a review and I'll be back with yet another drabble.


	5. Villain

**A/N: **Ah to hell with it. I've got a very good plan that I thought of not so long ago. I think I will update _Calm Emotions _per one drabbleon a daily basis. The reason for this is I'm writing more drabbles as we speak, and they're relatively short as well. Thanks to those who have reviewed and I'm glad that you're enjoying this fic so far. Anyway this drabble is one of my favourites for a good reason.

**Calm Emotions**

**By AngelEyes87**

**5. Villain**

Ever since I joined the Mafia, I was suddenly thrown into the unforgiving world of violence and crime. For the past four years I've done some pretty nasty things. Murder, drugs, torture, and kidnapping – you name anything and I've definitely done it.

What haunts me the most is I glance down and see another's blood staining the rosary cross necklace I wear. Every horrific sin I commit brings me closer to receiving my eternal punishment. I deserve to go to Hell.

However Matt never fails to assure me with the words, "You're not a villain in my eyes."

**A/N: **I would say Mello is a kinda religious person due to the cross that he wears. I imagine that his lifestyle of crime torments him emotionally. Anyway please leave a review and I'll be back with yet another drabble tomorrow :)


	6. Bad

**A/N: **Well, today is the officially the day that Light Yagami dies in the anime. Ah well, he deserved it more or less after all the atrocities that he committed. I might watch the last episode later on honour his death, hehe. Thanks to everyone who has continued to review this story as your reviews make me smile – they are most appreciated. This is a particularly funny drabble where Matt and Mello meets for the first time in years.

**Calm Emotions**

**By AngelEyes87**

**6. Bad**

Anxiously putting out the cigarette with his shoe, Matt continued to wait patiently outside the bar. For the first time in years, he was going to meet with his best friend. The last time he saw Mello was that night he left Whammy's.

Five minutes had passed when he finally turned up. Matt couldn't help but gawk at the sight of Mello dressed in black, tight leather attire.

"Dude, have you been taking fashion tips from watching Michael Jackson in the music video of his song _Bad?"_

Mello narrowed his eyes at him. "Shut the fuck up, Matt!"

**A/N: **lol, for those who are wondering if I was listening to Michael Jackson at the time, consider yourself wrong XD. The idea of it suddenly popped up in my head. Anyway I'll be back with another update tomorrow so please leave a review in the meantime :)


	7. Sparkle

**A/N: **I've wrote more drabbles for _Calm Emotions _for the past few days, which I'm very pleased about. Anyway, thanks to those who have reviewed – I'm pleased that you're enjoying this fic so far, so all of you rock. This drabble is kinda weird and funny at the same time, and with the prompt that was given I decided to include a twist.

**Calm Emotions**

**By AngelEyes87**

**Sparkle**

"Matt? Can I talk to you for a second?"

As soon as Mello said that, I lost concentration while playing _Soul Calibur VI. _The mocking words, 'KO!' suddenly appeared on-screen as Voldo sent Kilik flying to the ground with his retarded ass attack. That Bondage Boy didn't deserve to win.

I slammed the PS3 controller onto the bed, obviously frustrated. "Now what, Mello?"

Mello leaned forward in his chair, commenting softly, "I have a theory why Near is an albino. He avoids sunlight otherwise he sparkles like Edward."

He must be reading Twilight books way too much.

**A/N: **Trust me, I've almost finished the first Twilight book and I couldn't help but to compare Near slightly with Edward for an odd reason. One of the things I am critical about of the book is Bella as she's a major Mary Sue. And I included Soul Calibur 4 in this as it's my all time favourite game. Anyway let me know what you thought of the drabble and stay tuned for tomorrow when I'll update this again :)


	8. Betrayal

**A/N: **Just thought I would update this again rather than later on during the day as I just now updated my Soul Calibur fic, _Sealing One's Fate. _Thanks once again to those who have reviewed and all that – I know I keep on saying that, but you don't know how grateful I am. Anyway, this drabble is focused on Matt's death in the anime, showing his last ever thoughts of Mello...

**Calm Emotions**

**By AngelEyes87**

**8. Betrayal**

Staggering back in a mixture of shock and extreme agony, I gave a harsh groan when every fucking bullet ripped through my vital organs. Crimson blood was gushing rapidly out of each hole. Takada's bodyguards, like the bastards they were, fired at me without a second thought.

Collapsing, my back painfully collided against the front of my sports car.

My last thoughts were of Mello. Just why had he betrayed me like this? He vowed that no harm would ever dare come to me.

"M-Mello..." I murmured weakly, my cigarette falling from my mouth. Unfortunately my vision turned black.

**A/N: **I still think that Matt shouldn't have died in the anime – he got around two minutes of airing time :( I'm just trying to think of ideas for a AU oneshot about Matt and Mello escaping their individual deaths – I'm trying to figure out some things. Anyway, what did you think of the drabble?


	9. Rocks Aren't The Same

**A/N:** I apologise for not updating this yesterday as I said I would be updating _Calm Emotions_ on a daily basis. I had no internet whatsoever and a few hours ago it came back on which I was overjoyed with. Haha, I wonder if Light had the same problem as I did :) Thanks to those who have reviewed and I'm glad that you enjoyed the last drabble. This is another angsty chapter that focuses slightly on L's death.

**Calm Emotions**

**By AngelEyes87**

**9. Rocks Aren't The Same**

Ever since the news broke out that L, the number one genius detective, had met his unfortunate demise, Mello spent a lot more time on his own. Matt noticed this sudden change in his best friend, bewildered by his lack of motivation.

One day Matt discreetly followed Mello to the back of the orphanage where there was a small pond. The blond teenager appeared to be throwing rocks across the surface of the water.

Matt asked gently, "You miss L, don't you?"

"It's not the same without him around to see which one can throw the rocks furthest."

**A/N: **Yeah, this is a different take on Mello's reaction upon hearing the news of L's death. I do think Mello would constantly get into trouble with Roger for throwing rocks, hehe. I promise to update this tomorrow when I have a chance to.


	10. Toys

**A/N: **Hehe, looks like I'm keeping my promise :) Thanks to those who have reviewed and continued to do so. I'm quite pleased of the progress that is being made in regards to this story. This drabble is quite a funny one and it focuses partly on Mello's rivalry with Near.

**Calm Emotions**

**By AngelEyes87**

**10. Toys**

Instantly I had a feeling that Mello was behind this. Anyone who knew him well enough would figure out he was responsible for breaking Near's toy robots in half. I hadn't seen Near this close to tears as he usually concealed his emotions.

After pacifying Near, I headed down the corridor in search of the perpetrator. When I first spotted Mello in our room, I sent him a dirty look.

"I swear, you're fucked up in the head to do that to Near's toys!"

"The little twerp bit me!" Mello yelled, holding up his plaster covered index finger.

**A/N: **I think the image of Near doing something like biting Mello's finger can cause Mello to get super pissed thus getting revenge on Near. Anyway please leave a review telling me what you think and I'll be back tomorrow.


	11. Cruel

**A/N: **No matter how much I listen to the Death Note soundtrack I fall deeply in love with the songs – I don't know if anyone here agrees with me or not XD. Thanks to those who have reviewed and all that. Anyway, this drabble focuses on Mello's first meeting with Matt.

**Calm Emotions**

**By AngelEyes87**

**11. Cruel**

When Matt arrived at Whammy's House for the first time when he was four years old, immediately he was Mello's target. Sure, Mello would constantly torment Near every opportunity he would get, however Matt' unusual oversized orange goggles made him look like a geek.

Mello smirked evilly at an uncomfortable Matt who kept on nervously tripping over his words, "I-I hope we c-can be f-friends..."

Upon hearing this, he laughed. Before Matt could say another word, the older boy pulled back his goggles. He then let go and watched with cruel satisfaction as they harshly snapped against Matt's forehead.

**A/N: **I know that this is really cruel of Mello, but I wanted to do a different take on their first meeting at the orphanage. Let me know what you think please :)


	12. Am I Dreaming?

**A/N: **I seem to be on a writing spree during these past few days as I've got a hell of a lot more done. Needless to say, I'm quite pleased with my achievements so far. Thank you for the reviews for this fic so far as all of you are awesome :) This is quite a mildly sexy drabble for all you yaoi fans out there ;) I hope you enjoy.

**Calm Emotions**

**By AngelEyes87**

**12. Am I Dreaming?**

Stirring in my slumber, I could faintly feel something soft and wet all over my neck. The sensations were incredibly pleasurable that I didn't want them to end. Unfortunately the actions ceased right away.

Inwardly I shivered with delight as a tongue traced the shell of my ear. It was followed by a deep voice growling lowly in my ear, "Wake up."

I opened my eyes to see Mello half on top of me staring down with a naughty expression.

"Is this a dream?"

Mello kissed his way down my body. "This dream will last all night."

**A/N: **I think if Mello done that to me, I would be melting into molten liquid, lol. I'll be back tomorrow with yet another update so be prepared!


	13. Lucky 13

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating this earlier on today. I had to go shopping with my family and I was feeling a little depressed earlier on. Let's just say that I've been thinking too much of the past and it kinda still hurts. Anyway this is a hilarious drabble in which Matt and Mello are in disbelief when Mello is winning the lottery.

**Calm Emotions**

**By AngelEyes87**

**13. Lucky 13**

Holy shit! I can't believe this is happening for real. For the first time in my fucking life, I was actually _this _close to winning the damn lottery! Literally I was on the edge of my seat, ignoring Matt's protests when I was squeezing his hand too tightly.

"You're gonna break my hand, dumb-ass!" he hissed.

Eagerly I looked down on my ticket and then to the TV again. Come on, lucky thirteen!

"And the winning number is...nine!"

Instead of uttering a word, I reached over to the table to grab my gun and angrily shot the TV.

**A/N: **Trust me, I think Mello would be frustrated enough to shoot the TV while Matt just watches in stunned silence :P I'll hopefully be back tomorrow with an update while feeling more happy.


	14. You and Me

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay update for this. Last week I just started my second term of university for my last ever year – I've been focused on the work that I have to do for class. Still, better late than never I guess. Thanks to those who have reviewed as well! Oh, and RIP Misa Amane as today it's her death date.

**Calm Emotions**

**By AngelEyes87**

**14. You and Me**

Mello never usually celebrate Valentine's Day, but today he wanted to do something very special for me. That's why he bought me a card as well the new Zelda game for me on the DS. What surprised me even more is that he announced that he was taking me to a famous anime convention.

Squealing with delight, I pounced on my surprised boyfriend. We both fell onto the floor with Mello underneath me. I grinned, kissing him.

"Dude, I really love you."

Laughing, he playfully ruffled my red hair."I know. That's why it will be me and you always."

**A/N: **Since today is Valentine's Day I wanted to do a romantic drabble for Mello and Matt. Happy Valentine's Day to every one of you!


	15. Due Date

**A/N: **Yes, I realised that I haven't updated this for a long time – since February to be precise, but I have been busy with university work that I had to do over the semester. For Easter I have two weeks off so I've decided to take this opportunity to embark on a writing spree! Thanks to those who have continued to review _Calm Emotions _while having the patience to wait for an update from me.

**Calm Emotions**

**By AngelEyes87**

**15. Due Date**

Mello opened the door to see Matt sprawled out on the bed, playing _Halo _on his X Box with a look of intense concentration on his face. He navigated his soldier around on the screen, shooting down enemies in his path. This was highly unsurprising as Matt always been a hardcore gamer.

"You do realise that tomorrow is the due date for the poetry analysis coursework," Mello casually reminded him.

This caused Matt to drop the controller down to the floor in shock, followed by "Shit! Why didn't you tell me that, Mello? I haven't even started yet!"

**A/N: **I can be a bit like Matt as sometimes I leave things to the last minute which I shouldn't do, lol. Anyway I'll try my best to update this tomorrow. In the meantime please leave a review and tell me your thoughts :)


	16. Be A Man

**A/N: **Just thought I would like to update _Calm Emotions _today. What can I say? It keeps me motivated!

**Calm Emotions**

**By AngelEyes87**

**16. Be A Man**

For the first time in my fourteen years of life, I was more than nervous. Anxious to be exact. Out of all the things I didn't expect to happen, I fell head over hells in love with my best friend. That's right, it is Mello.

The problem was whenever I was in his presence, I didn't have the courage to tell him my true feelings. I don't know why, but whenever I try to say something the words always clogs up my throat. It gets to the point where I'm vexed with myself.

Why can't I just be a man?

**A/N: **For some strange reason, I can just imagine Matt saying something like this as he doesn't know the right words to say to Mello.


End file.
